Collection of Dip Oneshots
by Hannah the Emo Angel
Summary: A collection of dip oneshots! Yay! Most will be fluffy, some angst. Rating will be through K-T, no M. I hope you like :)
1. Pippers

**Hello :)**

**I have decided to make a bunch of Dip oneshots (Damien/Pip)**

**Most of them will be fluffy, and K rated. Some will be Angst, and maybe 1 or 2 will be horror and supernatural. I will warn you if its one of those stories.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pip smiled at his new furry friend. Today, his foster mother took him to the pet store and bought him a hamster, since Pip is always lonely at his home.

Truth is, he isn't always lonely. Sometimes, his best friend, Damien would come over. But, that was usually around 2:00 am, due to his gaurdians being religious, and asleep.

The hamster had a white fur coat, black eyes, and was slightly chubby. It was very friendly, but was probably noisy at night.

Pip spent most of his day with his hamster, along with thinking of a name for it. As time passed, he didn't notice the dark figure calmly sitting on his bed and watching the scene before him.

Damien was watching the scene for a while now, an couldn't help but think 'cute.' He shook his head, smirking slightly at his british cru- best friend.

Pip jumped 3 feet in the air when he heard Damiens voice. "Whatcha got there, Pip?"

"Golly, you scared the bloody-Jesus out of me, Damien!" Pip states, holding his chest.

Damien smiles. "Good. Now... Whats that?" He pointed to the rodent, looking bored.

Pip smiled as he looked at his furry creature, running around in its little ball. "Its my new furry pet."

"Pet?" Damien asked, sounding like it was stupid.

Pip smiled. "Oh, yes! I've only had him for a day, but he's just a delight, and so adorable!" Pip's eyes lit up.

Damien rolled his eyes. It was juat a hamster. "Whats its name?"

Pip sat there for a moment, thinking. "I don't know, yet. I've been trying to think of one all afternoon, but I just can't. Can you think of any?"

One popped in Damien's head, but he wasn't gonna tell Pip what it was. No way. He didn't need to look like a pussy in front of his crus- best friend, so he lied. "Nope."

Pip frowned, looking at Damien right in his red eyes. "You must have some idea! I know you do."

Damien shook his head once more. "Nope. Nothing."

Pip stared at Damien for a little longer, then sighed. "Okay, I guess I'll just ask Butters or Tweek if they know any good n-"

"Pippers." Damien cut him off.

"What?" Pip was confused.

Damien sighed. "I think you should name him Pippers."

Pip was still confused. "But... That sounds like my name..."

Damien growled. "I know! Why do you think I chose it?!"

Pip flinched a little as Damien raised his voice. Damien noticed, and calmed down before whispering a "Sorry." After he got no answer for his question, he asked again, but more softly. "Seriously, Pip... Why do you think I thought 'Pippers' would be a good name?"

Pip shrugged, and Damien sighed. He reeeeaaaally didn't want to sound like more of a pussy than he was now. But things never went simple for the Anti-Christ.

"I chose it because he is really cute. REALLY cute! Okay? And thats coming from me, Pip." He stated, blushing slightly, and looking away. He was expecting Pip to call him a fag, and tell him to get out.

But thats not what happened.

Damien suddenly felt a pair of lips meet his cheek. He blushed even more when he realised they were Pips.

"I think your cute, too." He replied, smiling as Damien brought a hand to his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY! One out of 28 maybe? I wrote a bunch of fluffy ideas down on paper, so...**

**I am determined to finish this! I will! I am making a promise!**

**I hope they weren't to OOC... If they are then sorry.**

**And this first oneshot is deticated to my late hamster, Cartman. Died 3/25/14. Rest in peace, buddy :)**


	2. Mud

**I hope you like :) **

**Characters may be OCC**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pip was walking to school. It was a cloudy day. Just rained vthere were worms, puddles, and mud everywhere. Pip was careful to avoid them all.

Pip continued walking until he heard the voice of a certain fat little 10 year old boy, whom he did not want to get in to a run with. But nothing ever went right for the blond, now did it?

"Hey, Frenchie!" The voice of Eric Cartman called. Pip froze. He turned around to face the bastard child. "Hello, Eric. And I'm British..." He muttered, hopelessly.

"How've you been?" He asked, clamping a hand on the poor British boys shoulder.

"Good..." Pip replied, confused.

"Thats good... Hey, you like playing in the mud, Pip?" Cartman asked, with an evil glint in his eye.

"Not really, Eric... If anything, I prefer to stay clean."

Cartman look to his right, seeing a puddle of mud. He looked over to Pip and glared. "Too bad!" And Pushed the poor 4th grader in to the dirty water.

Cartman burst in to hysterics, as Pip got covered in mud. Pip sat there for a moment, processing what had just happened.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he brought his knees to his chest, and burried his head in between them.

"Awww! Is the little Frenchie gonna cry? Grow up, you big fucking baby!" Cartman yelled, turning around and walking away. But not before dumping all of the contents in Pips school bag on to the ground.

As Cartman walked away, Pip glared angrily at him, and putting his head in between his knees, once more.

Not five minutes later, another boy showed up. "Are you okay?" This boy sounded concerned, and Pip knew who it was.

Pip looked up to see Damien, his best friend. Pip nodded. Damien frowned, and kneeled next to the British boy. "Look at you... Your covered in mud."

Pip nodded, again. "I know, Damien."

Damien frowned some more, then asked "Who did this to you?" Pip shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, Damien. Whats done is done." Damien glared at the ground as Pip continued. "What matters is that when I walk in to the class, I'm going to be all dirty."

Damien glanced at him. "Can't you go home, and change?" Pip shook his head. "Not if I want to get a lecture from my mother." Pip said, remembering his biological mother.

Damien suddenly had an idea.

Before Pip had a say in anything, Damien hopped right in the mud with Pip. Pip shielded his eyes from the splash.

Pip looked up to Damien, seeing his crimson eyes looking back in to Pips baby blue ones.

"Damien, what the bloody-hell are you doing?" Pip asked, really confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Damien asked.

Pip continued to look at him, until Damien sighed. "I'm all muddy now, too. So you don't have to be the only one getting laughed at. But since I'm me, they won't dare laugh, unless they want to feel my wrath of He-" He was cut off by Pips lips meeting his own.

Slightly shocked, he didn't know what to do. After a moment, he chose to lean in to it, accepting the fact that he was kissing his best friend.

They pulled back after 30 seconds.

"What was that for?" Damien asked, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Just to say thanks for, you know, being my only, and best friend I've ever had."

"I guess that DOES make me the best, huh?" Damien smirked, playfully.

Pip nodded. "Yes, c'mon. Lets get to school, now shall we? We're already ten minutes late."

Damien nodded, getting out of the mud, lightly touching his lips with his the tips of his fingers, smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DONE!**

**Thank you all who are reading. I promise I will make it to 28! And if I suddenly stop, someone remind me! I dont care if its the meanest comment ever. Just remind me that I need to finish this.**

**I have a tendency of not finishing things, if you look at sll my stories ㈷6㈷6**


	3. Pips Ipod

**Thought of it in Social Studies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or songs. Okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pip lay asleep on his plain white bed.

Damien sat on the other side of the room, and watched him. It wasn't stalking. He was just watching over the Brit, to make sure that no harm came his way.

Damien looked over at the bedside table. It had a lamp on it, a book, and Pip's Ipod Nano.

Damien remembered the year he got it for him. It was Pip's 12th birthday, and the only other 12 year old there was Damien.

Other family members were there, and Estella and Pocket, of coarse, but they didn't really pay him any attention. They were too busy caught in there own conversations, to even wish Pip a happy birthday. Well Estella was. Pocket just said 'hello'. He was afraid of Damien.

Damien wondered what his other birthday's were like, before they met.

All his family members got him ugly clothes, Estella got him a new hairbrush (since his hair is now a little past his shoulders), Pocket got him a bowl of crumpets (which Pip dearly enjoyed), and Damien got him a brand new, shiny, evergreen Ipod Nano.

It had been 6 months since then, and now, Damien was curious as to what was on there.

He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but hey, being the kids protector, you gotta see if he's watching and listening to the right stuff.

He walked over, and layed down next to Pip, quietly taking his Nano in his own hands. He looked at the movies Pip had on there, which there were none.

He looked at the music Pip had. He had over 50 artists, and over 110 songs.

He put the earbuds in his ears, and hit shuffle.

'_Hey, kid? Do I have your attention? I know the way you've been living. Life so wreckless, tragedy endless. Welcome to the family. _

_Hey! There's somethin' missin'. Only time will alter your vision. Never in question, lethal injection. Welcome to the family. _

_Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear. Within a day you find yourself livin' in constant fear. Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself?! You can't win this fig-' _Damien stopped it there.

Okay, this was a little scary. Yes, Damien listens to this kind of music. Hell, he even has a CD of this particular band! But Pip? Innocent little Pip? It can't be right.

He went on to the next track.

'_When your reflection in the mirror smiles back it lies, you know it. When you lay your head to sleep at night it's filled with every moment, every chance you miss to be something, well learn from your mistakes._

_You're not alone you're with me._

_You're not alone you're with me.'_

Damien mused over this. This could be there theme song. He smiled to himself.

He clicked to the nest track.

'_Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy, but they don't know the feeling. _

_There all around me, circling like vultures. They wanna break me, and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors._

_Take me high, and I'll sing. Oh, you make everything okay, okay, okay. 'Kay, okay, okay. We are one in the same, oh you take all of the pain away, away, away! 'Way, away, away! Save me if I become my demons.'_

Damien takes it back. THIS is there theme song.

He went on to one more song.

'_Crowded hallways are the loneliest places, for outcasts, and rebels, and anyone who just dares to be different. And you've been trying for so long to find out where your place is. But in their narrow minds there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different._

_Oh, but listen for a minute_

_Trust the one who's been where you are wishing all it was was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone, and you're not invisible._

_Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now. Someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible._

_Oh, invisible.'_

Damien smiled to himself. Pip wasn't invisible. Far from it.

He leaned down, and quickly pecked the Brits lips, before sitting up straight, once more, blushing. He took the buds out from his ears, turned the Ipod off, and quietly moved back to the other side of the room to wait for Pip to wake up.

Pip smiled to himself, as he heard a soft call of "Sweet dreams, Pip." And went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damien might be a little OOC, but hey. It was good, right?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**The first song was called- Welcome to the Family, by Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Second- You're Not Alone, by Of Mice and Men**

**Third- My Demons, by Starset**

**Forth- Invisible, by Hunter Hayes.**

**Thanks for reading :). More to come.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Crumpets

**Hello. Its 3:08 in the morning and...**

** I'm pumped! I'm pumped! So fricken pumped! - Piggeh, Pewdiepie :)**

**Disclaimer: MEESAH NO OWN SOUTH PARK! MEESAH OWN GUINEA PIG!**

**Lol, I just had a cup of coffee and its 3 in the morning /:). Im just so smart!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien trudged in the cafeteria. He looked for Pip at their usual table. And there he sat, eating crumpets and drinking tea. Classic British stuff.

Damien walked over to him, slowly. He didn't have much energy. See, because he's the Anti-Christ, he doesn't need to eat as frequently as humans. He eats one meal per day, vs three meals per day. And his one meal happened to be breakfeast, and he missed it. Well, its not his fault that he stayed up 'till 2:12 am listening to Bullet For My Valentine.

Okay, maybe it is.

"Oh, hello Damien. Quite a lovely day we're having, isn't it?" Pip asked, taking a bite out of his crumpet. Damien watched, as the Brit licked his lips.

"Uh, yeah. Yes, yes it is." He replied, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you okay?" Pip asked, now looking concerned.

Damien nodded, then lightly blushed as his stomach let out a loud growl. Damien let out his own growl, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, as if it would block out the noise.

Pip raised an eyebrow, and giggled. "Are you hungry, Damien?" Now that he thinks about it, Pip doesn't think he's ever seen Damien eat at the scheduled lunch time. He must be starving!

Damien sighed as he loosened his wrapped arms. "No." He lied.

Pip raised an eyebrow. "Damien, I do quite believe that noise, just a minute ago, was your stomach growling."

Damien shook his head. "Your mistaken, my fellow friend."

After a 2 minute staring contest, Pip was just about to drop it, until he heard Damiens stomach, again.

"There! See?" Pip stated, pointing at his stomach.

"Fine! I'm hungry! I don't get why I should even get hungry! I'm the Anti-Christ for Satan's sake! What good does food do me?"

Pip smiled. "Well, it gives you energy. I noticed you walking in slower than normal."

Damien shrugged. Then Pip took a crumpet out, and handed it over to Damien. Damien looked at it like it was the grossest thing he's ever seen.

"Eat this."

"I'm not eating that!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm a demon! Who knows what it could do to me?!"

Pip looked at the crumpet. "It looks harmless, Damien..."

"I refuse to eat it."

"Well, what do you normally eat?"

Damien thought about telling Pip what he normally ate for breakfeast, but he didn't want to scare the poor boy shitless. "You don't wanna know."

Pip sighed, starting to get slightly annoyed now. "Please, Damien? Its not going to hurt you."

"You don't know that."

"Please. We have GYM next."

"No."

"Do it for me?"

Damien, puzzled, looked over at Pip. He had on the puppydog face that Damien could rarely resist. "What?"

"Pleeeaaaassseee?" Pip asked, making his eyes water.

Damien growled. "Alright! But if this does any damage to me, you'll be paying for the hospital bill." Pip smiled. He would normally say stuff about his wrath of Hell, but he knew Pip wasn't afraid of that.

And besides, nothing normal has happened today. Nothing normal has happened ever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I just made this alot longer thsn it needed to be. *sigh* if only I worked like this in my ELA class. But the teachers a bitch so I could care less.**


	5. Jealousy

**Hello. Welcome to chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Damien! There you are!" Pip yelled as he saw his best friend. He raced to his side, and smiled happily. He couldn't wait to tell Damien his delightful knews...

Damien grunted. "What?" Damien has only seen Pip this excited once, and that was when he went to visit Estella. "Whats got you so happy?"

Now was it. "Guess what I got?"

Damien smirked. "Aids?"

Pip, puzzled, shook his head. "No... I got a girlfriend!"

Damien stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Today, at lunch, people were telling me that Heidi Turner thought I was cute! So I asked her out, and she smiled and said yes! I'm just so happy."

As Pip continued to ramble, Damien was clenching his fists, and glaring angrily at the ground. What gave Heidi the idea that she could take Pip? Didn't she have any thoughts that maybe someone else might want him? Might love him?

Damien bets Heidi doesn't even love Pip. Shes probably just using him so she and her friends can play a prank on him. Not on Damiens watch!

Cutting Pip off, he said, "How do you even know that she likes you?"

Pip furrowed his brow. "Haven't you been listening?"

Damien, not knowing what to say, just shrugged.

Pip sighed. "I told you that, before I came out here to see you, she kissed me! Full on the lips!"

As Pip kept walking, Damien stopped short, grasping his chest. Feeling a large ache, and a large pit in his stomach.

"How could you let that whore kiss you!?" He asked Pip, angrily.

Pip, now feeling insulted, tried to defend himself. "Now, what do you mean,'whore'"?

"I mean, she obviously will date anything that has two legs! Why else would she date you?" Danien asked, not knowing what he was saying.

Pip, tearing up, just sighed. "I don't know, Damien. I really don't. But, at least once, I just want to feel loved. So, sorry for dating Heidi, but I'm my own person. See you tomorrow" the last part was choked on tears, as Pip walked to his house, alone.

Damien officialy hated himself. He now felt something else settle in his stomach. Somthing other that heartache or jealousy.

Guilt.

Damien always hated when Pip was mad at him. Even thought thats rare, its happened before. And hes mad at himself for lashing out on Pip for his own fucked up feelings. He basically called Pip ugly, and a whore magnet.

Pip was anything BUT an ugly, whore magnet. He was beautiful, cute, smart, kind, innocent... The list just keeps going. And Damien loved him.

He has to make this right. He has to show Pip his feelings, and the reason why he called Pip those things. He has to!

Pip was lying in his bed, crying his eyes out. He just figured out how Damien really felt about him.

Just then, he heard a tap on his window. He sat up, and looked down. He saw Damien down there, looking up with guilty, desperate, sad eyes. Pip closed the blinds.

As he turned around, he saw Damien sitting on his bed.

"Go away." He whispered.

"I can't."

"Why? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Damien scooted closer, resting his forehead on Pips. "Because my love is upset... Because of me. And I can't sit around and let him cry."

What? "What?"

"Pip... I swear... I swear, I didn't mean any of that shit I said back there! Well, Heidi is a whore... But I implyed that you were ugly. Your not. Your the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on, and I'm sorry."

Before Pip could say anything, Damiens lips were on his, and it felt goooood.

When they broke apart, Pip sighed. "I'm gonna have to break it off with Heidi, now, right?"

Damien smiled, relieved that Pip forgave him, and nodded.

"Okay." Pip stated, and kissed him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love playing with Damien.**

**I've recently atarted getting in to Cutters (CartmanXButters). Its just so cute!**

**And I realized that I'm just gonna upload a chapter everyday. So stick around.**


	6. What The Knife Wants

**I lost my fluffy idea paper... I gotta find it.**

**This chapter is an apology for not updating yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**This is an ANGST chapter! Some fluff at the end, but mostly angst.**

**This fic is rated T. Just some self-harm, and an almost-suicide. Cause I like a heroic-Damien :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pip lay on the ground, bruised, bloody, and covered in mud. It had happened again. He got beat up, again! Why couldn't it ever stop?

Pip knew the faces of everyone who bullied him. Kenny, Token, Clyde, Craig, Eric, and the one that hurt the most, Damien.

Pip didn't understand it. Damien was his best friend! What did Pip ever do to deserve the shit that he got? Nothing!

Pip started to get up, feeling the bruises, cuts, and aching heart, all hurt.

It was obvious. Damien hated him. Pip doesn't know why, but he does, and frankly, its making Pips chest ache with such sorrow.

Truth is, hes had a crush on the Anti-Christ since the first time he sat at his linch table. Pip was so lonely that day, but Damien made it better. That was the day Pip discovered his sexual orientation.

But Damien never actually wanted to be Pips friend. He just walked with Pip because there was no one else who would willingly walk with him.

But it gave Pip hope.

And now, all that hope was gone. Flushed down the drain. Bye, bye, hope.

Pip walked in his foster parents home, heading straight for the kitchen. His parents weren't home right now. Their out of town.

Pip grabbed the knife. It was a knife that Michael Myers would admire. Pip admired it too.

Pip ran out, and sat underneath a tree. He then put the knife against his wrist, slowly slicing it open, relishing the feel of the blade gliding on his skin. He smiled.

This was his escape. This was what he used to get through the day. This was his normal...

Pip felt blood drip down his arm. He loved that feeling.

He brought up the knife again, moving about 3 centimeters above his first cut.

He let the blade do what it wanted. If it wanted to go slow, it would go slow. It it wanted to go fast, it would go fast. If it wanted Pip to hurt and go deep, it would go deep.

Thats when Pip realized that the knife was pointing towards his chest. More like his heart.

'_Well..._' Pip thought. '_If it wants me to die, then I will let it kill me.'_

Before he could jam it deep in his chest, he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"PIP!"

'_Stop it...'_ Pip thought to himself, angrily. '_Stop it now... End it!'_ He pleaded himself, but something told him he shouldn't. But when the knife wanted something, it got it.

"PIP! STOP!"

Pip grit his teeth, and growled. "GET OUT OF MY HEEEAAAD!" He screamed, raising the knife.

Before he could do anything else, the knife was knocked out of his hand. Pip was furious. The knofe got what it wanted, and it wanted Pip to die!

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He heard the voice again. He opened his eyes to see his former friend, Damien, in front of him looking... Angry? Worried? Pip scoldes himself. Damien couldn't be worried about him.

With anger, he muttered, "Give. Me. My. Knife."

"No! What the fuck! Why were you trying to kill youself!?"

"Why do you think?!" Pip spat. Damien couldn't possibly be this clueless...

"I... I know why..." He stated, strongly, at first, but then he died down as realization hit him.

"Yeah! So give me back my bloody knife!"

Damien looked over at the silver blade, glaring angrily at it. He picked it up, then burned it in his own hand. "Theres no knife."

Pip sat, confused, and beyond furious. How dare he! "Who said you could do that?"

"I did. I take my own orders. No one elses."

"Why did you stop me?" Pip asked. He was no longer angry. Just confused.

Damien stuttered a bit. "I... I- Well, I was in my room, and my father came in and told me some things... I came to save you, Pip. Because I..." Damien stopped himself.

"Becsuse you...?" Pip pressed.

Damien then shook his head, and took Pip's hands in his own. "Pip, I am dearly sorry. I am sorry for all the torment I've put you through. I only bullied you because... I- I just... I couldn't admit my feelings to myself. My feelings for you, Pip. I've been in love with you since..." He chuckled. "Since forever. And... I'm so dearly sorry..." Damien was now tearing up.

Pip teared up also, but out of pure joy. He caressed Damien cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips to Damiens.

Damien moaned, slightly, and ran his fingers through Pip's soft, smooth hair.

The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds, before they pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What now?" Pip asked.

Damien looked at Pip's wrists, and winced. He felt another stab of guilt take over him. He shook it off, and took Pip's hand in his.

"We clean you up."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I love a heroic-Damien! I also love a jealous, guilty, submissive Damien. **

**I'm weird :P deal with it.**


	7. Story

**This oneshot ties in to the fist chapter called "Pippers."**

**Disclamer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was nothing Pip could do. Nothing he could do to save his furry friend.

Pippers, as Damien shyly named him, was slowly dying. Pip hadn't a clue what was wrong with him. Just that he was lying on his side, barley breathing.

Pip had tears streaming down his face, praying to God that he will live, and apologizing to Pippers for having to go through this.

"Please, God, I don't know what I did wrong, but it would be so kind of you to let my poor hamster live. Please..."

"Pleading to that bastard won't get you anywhere." Came the voice of Damien, his bestfriend, who was sitting a few feet away, looling at Pippers through the cage with concerned eyes.

Pip would call him his boyfriend, but the only intimate thing that happened between them, was when Pip kissed Damien on the cheek the first day he got Pippers. And that was over a month ago.

"Damien?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where animals go after they die?" Pip looked in to Damiens eyes, scooting closer to the demon.

"Honestly, I really don't know. I haven't ever seen an animal in Hell, except..." Damien sighed. Pip looked down to the floor, obviously dissapointed and sad, then back at Pippers, who looked to be dead, but wasn't.

Damien noticed Pips dissapointment, and decided to try and cheer him up. "Wanna hear a story?"

Pip perked up a little, and looked back to Damien. "Perhaps. Anything to get my mind off this current situation."

Damien smirked, and signaled Pip to sit on his lap. Pip complied, and settled to hear the story.

"One time, my father, decided to get me a puppy for my 9th birthday. It looked like a zombie, basically, but besides that, it was really cute." Damien smiled at the memory.

"One night, he woke everyone up in the house. He was howling loudly. I raced down the stairs, only to find him throwing up blood on the floor. I ran to him, and pet him. I told him it was okay, that he was going to be all right. He didn't get better." Damien paused, and wiped away the tears that were springing in his eyes.

"On the last day I had him, I actually prayed. I prayed to God for him to get better. Nothing happened. After he died, I didn't see his soul anywhere in Hell. So I asked my dad where animals souls went. He told me that no one knows. Animals definatly don't go to Heaven. And not Hell... We think their somewhere in purgatory, where they have each other..."

Damien looked over at Pips hamster, only to see its lifeless body. He felt so sorry for Pip.

"Do you see what I'm saying?" He asked. Pip gave him a confused look, and trued to look over at Pippers, but Damien held his head in place.

"I'm saying, even though they could be in purgatory, they are still running with animals of their own kind. They still have each other. And to me, thats what matters the most."

Pip nodded, and Damien let go of his head. He looked over at his hamster and started crying even more. Damien wrapped his arms around Pips waist and whispered sweet nothings to him.

He lightly kissed Pips forehead, as Pip hugged Damien tightly, burrying his head in the crook of his neck.

Eventually Pip got tired, and fell asleep in Damiens arms. Damien smiled, and brought him over to his bed. He went back over to the hamsters cage, and picked up the lifeless body.

He had his mind set on one thing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stay tuned for the third part of this chapter. I dont know what chapter it will be, but yeah. Whats Damien gonna doooo?**

**P.S. I'm sick.**


	8. Swimming

**I found my Fluffy Idea sheet :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm not getting in there."

"Why not?"

"Because. Thats were the fish poop, pee and puke. The three P's."

"Thats no excuse."

"Its disgusting water! Why the hell would anyone WANT to swim in it?"

"Because, Damien, swimming is fun to do on a hot day."

"Pip, I live in the seventh layer of Hell. Its 90 degrees here. To you it might be hot, but to me, its fucking freezing. Why do you think I wear black all the time?"

"Because your the Anti-Christ?"

"Thats one reason, but the actual main reason is so the sun can absorb the black, and make it warmer for me."

"C'mon, Damien. Please? Come swim with me."

"No!"

"Bloody-Hell, Damien! Sometimes you can be so stubborn! Its not that cold!"

"Didn't I JUST get done explaining this to you? I will freeze to death!"

"You wouldn't die! Damien the water is even warm to me. Please!"

Damien growled, rolling his eyes. "Do you know HOW warm it is? Cause, if its at least one hundred, then I will think about it."

Pip stood knee deep in the water of Starks Pond, wondering if it was one hundred degrees. 'Probably not...' He thought.

"Damien, please!"

"So its not one hundred degrees?"

"I don't know! Please?"

"No."

"Pleeaase?"

"Noooo."

"Please!"

"No!"

"What if I kissed you?"

Damien was about to automatically respond with 'No', but stopped when he processed what Pip said.

"What?"

"What. If. I. Kissed. You?"

Damien suddenly felt really hot, and considered getting in the pond, just to get put of this conversation.

"Your blushing." He heard Pip say.

"I don't blush!" He said, blushing even more.

"Well you are." Pip stated, then ran out of the pond, and over to Damien. He grabbed both sides of his head, and pecked his lips. When he pulled away, Damien stood dumbfounded, but secretly wanting Pip to do that again.

"C'mon! Lets swim!" Pip shouted, already running back to the water.

Damien felt a small smile grace his lips, lightly touching them. 'Whats the worst that could happen?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Chapter 8 done! 20 more to go?**

**Kept it short, and cute :)**

**And forget what I said about updating everyday. I'll update withrn every 2 days. **


	9. French the Rainbow, Taste the Rainbow

**I was reading some Creek today, and this idea just popped in my mind like "post me! Post me!" So... Enjoy.**

**And I'm sure you've all seen the commercial I'm about to write about. /:)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. And I don't own the commercial, either. Or Stewarts. I'm not that lucky.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien got the idea from watching a commercial on TV. It was the perfect way to show Pip his true feelings!

Damien raised up from Hell, and ran over to Pips house. He couldn't wait to see the look on the British fellows face...

Knocking on the door, very loudly he must say, he waited for Pip to open.

When Pip opened, he smiled at his demonic friend.

"Why, hello there, Damien. What a lovely day, isn't it?"

"It will be..." Damien said, quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. C'mon, what do you have in store for today?"

"Oh, nothing. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Stewarts and hang out with me. We could get ice cream, coffee, skittles..." He said the last part in a mumble.

Pip's smile widened. "I would be delighted."

Damien smiled too. It was rare you saw a genuine smile from the Anti-Christ, but when he got the day to show his feelings for the blond... Yeah. He was gonna smile.

But there were flaws too. What if Pip didn't like him back? What if his little experiment fails, and he ends up having to make up some lame excuse?

As they walked to Stewarts, Damien was becoming more anxious. He hopes Pip doesn't call him a fag. Not likely that WOULD happen, but... You never know.

As they reached their destination, Damien suddenly blushed. He was excited. No denying that.

Before Pip could open the door for himself, Damien ran up, and opened the door for him. "After you." He purred, winking his red eye. Pip giggled.

After walking in, Damien made his way over to the candy. Not even looking when he picked up a back of skittles. Pip raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that Damien liked skittles.

Pip went over and got an ice cream. He chose a chocolate, two scoops, and piled it with rainbow sprinkles. Damien smirked in amusment. Pip loved rainbow sprinkles.

After to two items were bought, they sat down at a table. Pip, trying to get the plastic spoon to get some ice cream, and Damien, trying to open the bag of skittles.

Both succeeded, and Damien smiling at what was, to hopefully, come from this.

"Pip?"

"Hm?" The Brit acknowleged, mouth full of ice cream, ice cream painting his lips. Damien couldn't look away.

"I got these skittles for you."

Pip swallowed, and blushed. "Really? Thats very kind of you, Damien."

"Here." He said, handing a handful to Pip. Pip took it, pushing his ice cream a bit farther away.

"Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it..."

Pip then put most of the handful of skittles in his mouth , savoring the taste of a fruity rainbow.

Damien took this as his chance, leaning across the table (careful of Pip's ice cream) and pulled the British 14 year old in to a kiss.

Pip, slightly shocked, felt Damiens tounge in his mouth, stealing some of the skittles.

When Damien pulled back, Pip stared at him. Damien blushed, and said "French the rainbow, taste the rainbow."

Pip smiled too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**C'mon. You've all seen the skittles commercial, right? **


	10. One Day

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while... I was taking advantage of my Spring break. **

**I went to Six Flags Great Adventure (New Jersey) and it was amazing! One flaw: Kingda Ka wasn't running due to the construction of the new Slingshot ride their building right under it (not kidding). **

**And I got these cute little skeletons dressed up in little animal costumes :). Look up "Furrybones" and you'll see. I got the ones dressed up in a pink bunny outfit, and the one dressed up in an elephant outfit.**

**And after I finish this, I plan on doing a bunch of Frogcest oneshots. "Frogcest" is the pairing of Edgar Frog, and Alan Frog, from the Lost Boys. Because they do not have many stories and they need to.**

**And be on the lookout for a DIP story that I'm not gonna publish on here, due to it being rated M. Not for sexual situations, but for blood, and character deaths, and for an Evil!Angry!Pip. It will say its a crossover with Carrie, so yeah...**

**Damien might be a little OOC in this chapter, but oh well.**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien watched Pip as he entered the classroom, his textbooks being carried in his right hand. A pencil being carried in the left.

Damien liked how Pip walked. He liked how he looked like he hadn't a care in the world.

Damien also liked Pip's eyes. Pip's eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal blue. They looked like they could be diamonds.

And don't even get him started on Pip's soft, silky, smooth, gorgeous blonde hair. It was like he was feeling rose petals when he felt Pip's hair.

He looked back to Pip's eyes, and realized that he had been staring. He quickly looked away, feeling a blush spread to his cheeks.

Dammit, he did it again! Why can't he love someone else? Preferably a girl?

'_Girls piss you off._' A voice told him, and Damien couldn't agree more. Woman were like dogs, they were just too clingy. And when they got mad at you, they would piss on your stuff. Not really, but you know what he means.

But, then again, Damien doesn't actually like men either. Men only thought that beauty was what your face looked like, or how many people they could fuck through their school year.

Not Pip though. Pip could see real beauty. Pip could see what was on the inside, because its whats on the inside thr counts. Pip saw what Damien truly was, and still accepted him. And even still liked him after he practically blew him up at Cartmans birthday party that one year.

Over their school years, Damien had begun to feel something more, something clawing at his insides, and he could barley contain it: Love.

It was a simple four-lettered word, yet it meant so much. And Lucifer, did Damien like it.

He spent countless nights thinking of Pip, and doing... Things, while thinking of Pip.

No matter. One day Damien will have him. According to all those prancy-dancey disney movies, they always get the love if their life. But those are always a girl and a guy, so...

Damien heard the bell ring, just now realizing that he spent the entire period fantasizing about Pip.

He got up from his seat, walking over to Pip.

"Hello there, Damien ole chap!"

"Hi, Pip."

"Wanna come over to my house after the day is done?"

Damien didn't show it, but he was overjoyed. "Sure."

Pip smiled, and walked in to his math class, leaving a happy Damien in the hallway.

'_One day_...' The voice said again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**So this is a oneshot about Damiens thoughts. Basically a onesides Dip, cause I kinda like those.**

**And have you ever been to Six Flags Great Adventure? If so, what was your favorite ride? Mine was El Toro.**

**And I might bring the chapters of** **this down to 20. I'm not sure yet.**


	11. Go To Sleep

**Heeellloooooo. I'm back. And I'm pumped! Just kidding, I would never, EVER say that. Its not my thing.**

**Well, because I pretend you guys care about my life and how its going, I perchased The Lost Boys: The Tribe on DVD. I had to buy it in the FYE 2 hours away from where I live, because the mall in my town decided to shut down FYE, and put in a GODDAMN FUCKING SHOE STORE! We already have two of those! We don't have a Hot Topic anymore, and now theres no FYE! The only good store there is left is Spencers. **

**Okay, enjoy this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**And you guys need to check out these youtube channels: pwnageshow, makemebad35, Markiplier, and FilmCow(SecretAgentBob)**

**And I'm sure you've heard of Jeff the Killer, right?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien was spending the night at Pip's. It was a Saturday, and hd had nothing else to do.

Right now, currently, Damien was telling Pip a lovely bed time story. Well, lovely in his eyes. In Pip's eyes he could read the fear as he spoke every sentence.

Damien was excited. He normally wouldn't read Pip anything above PG13, but tonight he was reading a frightening horror story, called Jeff the Killer. He was craving something, but he didn't know what.

"And so, as Jeff stood before him, a smile carved in his face, he whispered three words... Go To Sleep." Damien told him as he finished.

Pip looked at him with begging. Damien was about to leave to go to the guest room, but Pip didn't want that.

Damien decided to tease him.

He smirked, softly, as he left a trembling Pip in the dark room. He felt a little stab of guilt, but he knew it would all play out nicely. Or.. He hopes it will.

He walked in to the guest room, and pulled the covers up. He slid down under them, listening for and sounds Pip made.

He laid there for a good ten minutes before he actually heard any movement. Listening carefully, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

He heard the door creak open, and waited in anticipation. He felt eyes boring in to his pale skin.

He opened his eyes slowly, and saw a bloody, scary, even demonic looking Pip looming over him, staring him down. Pip's face had a smile carved on it, and his eyes had black rings around them.

Damien jumped about a foot in the air when he saw him. What the hell?

"Pip?"

"Shhhh..." Pip shushed him. "Just... Go to sleep." He leaned in close to Damiens face, and smirked.

"What the fuck, Pip?" He asked again, feeling more nervous.

Pip pulled away, and the smirk on his face turned in to a scowl, as he pulled out a knife. Damiens heart quickly sped up.

"I said go to FUCKING sleep!" He hissed.

Damien didn't know what to do. Pip was his best friend. He would never forgive himself if he hurt him. But, right now Pip is holding a knife on him.

Before he could make a decision, Pip leaned in close again. Damien shut his eyes as Pip whispered sonething in his ear. It made his heart stop.

"How does it feel, Damien, to have a taste of your own medicine?" Pip got off of him, and walked over to the light switch.

He turned it on.

Damien now noticed the "blood" was just strawberry jelly (knowing Pip), and the black around his eyes was just very smudged black eyeliner and eyeshadow from his step mom. And the knife Pip was currently holding... Was only a butter knife.

Damiens eyes turned to full red. "Pip, you fucking asshole! I thought you were a gonna fuckin' kill me!" He stated, harshly.

"I could never kill my best friend. I just felt like getting back at you for reading me a scary story." Pip stated, innocently.

Damien couldn't resist those innocent eyes. He couldn't stay mad at the little British fellow.

He sighed. "I guess you got me."

Pip smiled. "I did."

Damien chuckled. "Okay, seriously though. Go to sleep. See you in the morning. Oh- and get all that shit off your face."

Pip ran out to go clean his face off. Once he came back, he looked at Damien with nrevousness in his eyes.

"Damien?"

"Hmm.. What?"

"Can I... Sleep in your bed with you tonight? I'm still scared of that Jeff guy."

Damien smiled, this was what he'd been hoping for. "Sure, climb on in."

Pip jumped up on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Damiens torso. They could finally both be content.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**If you haven't heard of Jeff the Killer, look him up. He's pretty popular.**

**And if your a Lost Boys fan, and a Frog Brothers slash fan, be on the look out for my new Frogcest story! **


	12. Bunny

**I am so sorry! And I sm so pissed off right now! I had this chapter all fucking written up, and I accidently deleted it! GODDAMMIT!**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter was originally longer but fuck it! **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I'm not in the mood to look it over.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Damien quietly tiptoed down the stairs of the Pirrup household, holding a deceased Pippers in his right hand.

He had an idea of what he could do for Pip. Ever since Pip had pecked him on the cheek that day, he'd felt a... Love? A love for the yound British boy?

It broke Damiens nonexistent heart to see Pip so sad, and depressed about his hamster dying. Damien didn't know why. It was only a hamster. But he would do anything to make Pip happy again, and if it was to get another animal for Pip, than he was willing to do it.

He walked down the streets of South Park, until he reached the pet store.

Damienwalked in, and the guy, his name tag read 'Jim', working the register didn't even acknowledge him. He was too caught up in whatever the fuck he was doing on his phone.

Damien frowned, reached over, and yanked the phone out of Jim's hands.

"Hey kid, what the hell do you think your doing?" He asked, reaching over to take his phone back. Damien didn't allow that.

"If you ever want to see your phone again, show me where the bunnies are.

He remembered that one time, Pip told him that he's always wanted a bunny. Now, Damien could finally give one to him.

The owner nodded, fearful for his phone, and led Damien down the isle, and to the 'Small Animals' area.

Once there, Damien skimmed around the bunnies, before feeling a tug on the electronic device in his right hand. He yanked his hand back, still grasping the precious Iphone 5.

"What the hell, kid? I want my phone back!"

Damien shook his head, and pointed to one particular bunny. It was white, with splattered black fur spots all over its back.

"I want that one."

Jim grumbled something under his breath, and walked around to unlock the cage that was harboring the bunny.

When he reached in to grab the bunny, it didn't even squirm.

Damien also picked up a bunny cage for beginners. Damien saw the little cage that Pip held Pippers in, and it wasn't nearly big enough for the baby bunny.

When they both reached the register, Jim started to tell him the price.

"Your price comes to seventy-"

"Dude, I don't have any money. So, give this to me for free, or you may never see your Iphone again."

Jim nodded, once again, fearful for his phone. Damien slowly slid the phone on the counter, and Jim grabbed it eagerly.

Damien took the bunny out of Jim's hands, and turned around. The bunny was soft.

Before exiting, he turned back around. "If you call the police after I leave, I will have one of my fathers personal minions come, and set you on fire, snap your neck, and torture you in Hell. Got it?"

Jim nodded, now fearful for his own life. He had no idea where the idea of minions came from, but this kid was pretty fucked up. He probably escaped the insane asylum of something. He did not want to piss him off.

Damien smirked. "Good. Oh- and take care of him for me." He handed Jim the dead hamster. '_Oh yeah. He's definetly escaped the asylum._' Jim thought.

As Damien walked out, he thought,'_Damn... What people will do for cell phones.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**UGH! My hand is cramping, and my head is throbbing!**

**Anyways, stay tuned for the final part of the Pippers series, whenever that will be.**


End file.
